¿Te lo digo?
by Femme Greeneyes
Summary: Declararse o no declararse, he ahi el dilema ^-^ jeje Es Slash. Les presento un songfic sobre R&S ubicado en su 5to curso en Hogwarts. ¡¡¡Reviews por favor!!!


Harry Potter, Hogwarts, Remus & Sirius son propiedad de JK Rowling (aunque yo quisiera mis propios Remus & Sirius..ñ-ñ jiji como soñar no cuesta.) Bueno, la historia es Slash, aunque no demasiado explícito, así que si no les gusta mucho la idea mejor ni lo lean... Y si les gusta pues ¡Bienvenidos! Y ojalá les guste el Fic ^-^  
  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
En la sala común de Griffindor frente a un cálido fuego, dos muchachos de quinto curso jugaban ajedrez mágico en silencio. Ninguno se percataba del nerviosismo del otro...ambos lo disimulaban demasiado bien  
  
-Jaque mate ^-^ - Remus Lupin levantó la vista y sus ojos dorados brillaron mientras sonreía - ¡Gané!  
  
-¡Nooo! - jamás podría enfadarse seriamente con él, menos todavía si le sonreía de aquella manera, Sirius Black sólo se rascaba la cabeza alborotando su pelo negro-azulado, con una cara de frustración - Quisiera poder ganar alguna vez ¿estas seguro que no haces trampa Moony?  
  
-No ¬-¬U - que difícil era no sonreír al escuchar su voz llamarle por ese nombre...- No es mi culpa que no sirvas para juegos de habilidad mental Padfoot  
  
-Te recuerdo que estás hablando con un Golpeador del equipo de Griffindor ^.~U - infló el pecho con orgullo - Creo que no debes cuestionar mi habilidad mental  
  
-Pues yo también soy golpeador de Griffindor y además te gané en el ajedrez mágico ^-^ ...- Era toda la verdad, ambos eran el par de golpeadores dorados de Griffindor. Sus jugadas eran las mejores, muchos juraban que podían leerse el pensamiento...había algo muy especial entre ellos...simplemente estaban conectados el uno al otro  
  
-#^.~# mejor no discuto contigo...cerebrito..^_~  
  
-Envidioso- dijo Remus sacándole la lengua graciosamente, ambos se pusieron a reír  
  
Comenzaron a guardar las fichas del juego distraídamente hasta que los dos trataron de tomar al último alfil y Sirius tomó la mano de Remus por error, pero ninguno trató de soltarse. Ambos permanecieron en silencio y fueron levantando la mirada hasta que los ojos de Sirius lograron encontrarse con los de aquel brillo dorado que tanto le gustaba, mientras que Remus empezaba a temblar y se iba perdiendo en los azules y profundos ojos del guapo chico de pelo negro  
  
-Lo siento - Dijo Black reaccionando del trance en que lo ponía la mirada de Remus y soltando su mano mientras pensaba - "su piel es tan suave" - Sirius sólo quería decirle mil cosas que se podían resumir en dos simples palabras...pero no lo hizo  
  
-No te preocupes ^-^U - aunque lo único que podía pensar era -"Contrólate Lupin, contrólate" - pero no logró evitar ponerse más rojo que nunca hasta las orejas -Este...creo que iré a la cocina a ver si tienen pastel de chocolate - fue lo único que se le ocurrió al ver que Sirius le veía sorprendido y desapareció por el cuadro de la dama gorda  
  
......................................  
  
///Me muero por suplicarte, que no te vayas mi vida, me muero por escucharte, decir las cosas que nunca dirás más me callo y te marchas, \\\  
  
......................................  
  
Padfoot se quedó inmóvil viendo a Remus irse mientras pensaba - "¿Será posible?" - y sintió como los colores se le subían al rostro - "Remus... ¿tú también...?" - Se dejó caer en el sillón confundido, pero con la esperanza creciendo en su corazón  
  
-'¡Qué vergüenza!' - se repetía mentalmente Remus en su camino hacia las cocinas - 'Seguro que se ha dado cuenta de todo #^.^# ¡no podré verle a la cara de nuevo!' - le hizo cosquillas a la pera de un cuadro y se deslizó por un pasadizo - 'Aunque el fue quien tomó mi mano...quizás el también...' - sacudió su cabeza rápido, sentía como sus mejillas ardían cada vez más - 'Tal vez debo decirle...o tal vez no... ¿y que se supone que le diré? ' - y una vocecita en su cabeza le dio la respuesta haciendo que se pusiera más rojo que nunca en toda su vida - 'Pues le diría la verdad...un: "Te Amo" resumiría todo...' - la simple idea de aquello hizo que las piernas de Remus temblaran al entrar a la cocina y se sentó lo más rápido que pudo, mientras lo elfos le traían un gran pedazo de pastel de chocolate  
  
..............................  
  
///mantengo la esperanza de ser capaz algún día de no esconder las heridas que me duelen, a pesar que te voy queriendo cada día un poco más \\\  
  
................................  
  
-Ya no puedo seguir así - Sirius estaba a punto de treparse por las paredes de tanto pensar en lo que sentía por el chico de pelo castaño claro y tonos cenizos - Me lo he callado mucho tiempo...demasiado tiempo...pero yo no debería... ¡por Merlín, si él es mi amigo! - se dio cuenta de que estaba intentando sentir el olor de Remus en la mano con la que le había tocado hace unos segundos, y sacudiendo la cabeza como si tratara de sacarse las ideas negativas de ella se puso de pié y corrió hacia las cocinas - 'A quien quiero engañar, si hace ya mucho tiempo que lo amo...'  
  
Mientras tanto en las cocinas Remus estaba tan nervioso que ya se había comido tres enormes pedazos de pastel y ya iba por el cuarto  
  
-¿Acaso debo decírselo de una vez? - pensó Remus mientras cerraba los ojos recordando la calidez que le hizo sentir la mano de Sirius hace algunos minutos - No sé si me atreva...si antes no me animé a decirlo quizás ahora tampoco pueda...aunque ganas no me faltan de gritarlo a los cuatro vientos... - y se volvió a meter un enorme pedazo de torta en la boca suspirando  
  
......................................  
  
///cuánto tiempo vamos a esperar \\\  
  
....................................  
  
-'¿Y ahora cómo se lo digo?' - A Sirius ya le dolía la cabeza de tanto pensar en cual sería la mejor manera de declararse a Remus, hasta se había puesto a ensayar en la puerta de la cocina - 'Remus, te quiero' no, no, no es suficiente...'Remus, amor mío' No, muy cursi; 'Moony, se mi novio' mmm.podría ser; veamos, algo con más sentimiento...  
  
En ese momento se abrió la puerta y Remus salió diciendo "Se lo diré", pero se detuvo en seco cuando vio a Sirius arrodillado en el pasillo viéndolo completamente sorprendido y completamente guindo de vergüenza se levantó y se acercó a Remus con paso inseguro hasta quedar muy cerca de él.  
  
Estaban frente a frente, ambos listos para decirle al otro sus sentimientos pero se quedaron en silencio...viéndose como si no existiera nada más en el mundo entero...con el rubor en las mejillas delatando que guardaban un hermoso secreto...un secreto que pedía a gritos ser revelado.  
  
................................  
  
///Me muero por abrazarte, y que me abraces tan fuerte, me muero por divertirte, y que me beses cuando despierte acomodado en tu pecho, hasta que el sol amanezca,\\\  
  
................................  
  
-Sirius...- Remus dio un paso al frente acercándose más a él, todo su cuerpo temblaba y su alma quería gritar el amor que sentía; pero al tenerlo tan cerca volvió a perderse en sus ojos y aunque abrió un poco los labios las palabras no salieron...  
  
-Remus yo...- Sirius dio otro paso al frente...sus cuerpos ya estaban prácticamente juntos y podía ver a su pequeño Remus a los ojos que irradiaban su brillo dorado, el rubor de sus mejillas hacía que se viera aún más tierno y aquellos labios seductoramente entreabiertos lo hipnotizaron, distrayéndolo de sus ideas - Dioses Remus...eres lo más hermoso que hay en este mundo... - no pudo evitar acomodarle un mechón cenizo del pelo a Remus tras de su oreja y acariciar después su mejilla, todo con una delicadeza que le hizo temblar...  
  
-Pues para mí, no existe nada más hermoso que tú - dijo Remus en voz muy baja, como si estuviera hablando en el ritual más sagrado al que hubiera asistido...  
  
Las piernas les temblaban a ambos, el corazón les latía tan fuerte que sentían que iba a explotar en cualquier momento... era una necesidad tenerse mas cerca...no podían creer que finalmente estaba sucediendo cuando por una fuerza mayor a cualquiera que conocieron se abrazaron y el mundo comenzó girar alrededor de ellos...la adrenalina recorría sus venas como una droga. Estar en los brazos del otro así, era simplemente como estar en el cielo exactamente como lo habían soñado innumerables noches...más que la gloria, estaban sintiendo su calor...sintiendo su olor que embriagaba...  
  
.....................................  
  
///me voy perdiendo en tu aroma, me voy perdiendo en tus labios que se acercan susurrando palabras que llegan a este pobre corazón, voy sintiendo el fuego en mi interior. \\\  
  
........................................  
  
Sirius levantó el rostro del hombro de Remus y apoyó su frente en la suya, para poder ver fijamente aquel dorado que tanto le gustaba. Tenía los brazos firmemente asegurados alrededor de la cintura de su amado, no quería que se separase de él jamás...  
  
Moony movió un poco su rostro frotando su nariz a la de Sirius, le estaba volviendo loco sentirlo tan cerca y respirando el mismo aire...se abrazaba a los enormes hombros de su querido Padfoot y el azul del cielo viéndolo de aquella forma...no quiso dudar más...necesitaba decir lo que sentía y este era el momento perfecto...  
  
.............................  
  
///Me muero por conocerte saber que es lo que piensas, abrir todas tus puertas, y vencer esas tormentas que nos quieran abatir, centrar en tus ojos mi mirada, cantar contigo al alba, besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios, y ver en tu rostro cada día, crecer esa semilla, crear, soñar, dejar todo surgir, apartando el miedo a sufrir. \\\  
  
................................  
  
-Te Amo Sirius Black... - Y confirmó sus palabras acercando sus labios suavemente a los de Sirius, que los recibieron ardiendo de necesidad...sellando el beso más dulce de sus vidas  
  
-Te Amo Remus Lupin...y jamás dejaré de amarte...- en ese momento tomó sus manos y las besó como si fueran un tesoro mientras se ponía de rodillas frente a él para decir lo único que faltaba para completar el vínculo que los uniría eternamente - ¿Aceptarás ser mi novio Moony? - Cada segundo se le hizo eterno hasta escuchar la respuesta...  
  
..................................  
  
///Me muero por explicarte, lo que pasa por mi mente, \\\  
  
......................................  
  
Remus creía que estaba soñando, tenía frente a sí mismo al galán de Hogwarts, al conquistador que nadie había logrado conquistar...y lo tenía de rodillas declarando sus intenciones serias de estar con él.  
  
En ese momento se sintió la persona más feliz del mundo; el único y gran amor de su vida le había dicho aquello que apenas en sueños se atrevía a imaginar...  
  
-Seré tuyo para siempre...- Fue la respuesta, mientras sonreía como nunca y la felicidad que sentía era infinita; al igual que Sirius  
  
Sirius se levantó y fue directamente a abrazar a su novio mientras ambos se reían de la vida, porque desde ese momento nada podría ser malo si estaban juntos y se tenían el uno al otro.  
  
En la oscuridad de los pasillos de Hogwarts, el par de amantes se besaba con la pasión que sólo ellos conocían y habían guardado por tanto tiempo, descubriendo en cada beso el sabor del otro al ritmo de los labios y sus lenguas... guardándolo en el alma...deseando que ese momento no terminara jamás y la electricidad que sentían recorrer sus cuerpos nunca los abandonara.  
  
-Para siempre...- susurró Sirius en el oído de su amante mientras se aferraba a su cintura con desesperación y volvía a besarle, sabía que debía ser así...porque el día que le faltara el amor de su Remus ya no querría seguir existiendo  
  
-Así será...- logró responder entre suspiros mientras hundía los dedos en la espalda de su amado mezclándose entre su pelo ahora suelto y largo de color negro-azulado, abrazándolo como si su vida dependiera de aquello...y su corazón sabía que eso era cierto...  
Y aquel amor que se juraron ese día, no pudo ser otra cosa sino un fuego que duró para siempre...  
  
............................................  
  
///Me muero por entregarme y seguir siendo capaz de sorprenderte, sentir cada día, ese flechazo al verte, que más dará lo que digan, que mas dará lo que piensan si estoy loco es cosa mía, y ahora vuelvo a mirar el mundo a mi favor, vuelvo a ver brillar la luz del sol \\\  
  
Me muero por conocerte saber que es lo que piensas, abrir todas tus puertas, y vencer esas tormentas que nos quieran abatir, centrar en tus ojos mi mirada, cantar contigo al alba, besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios, y ver en tu rostro cada día, crecer esa semilla, crear, soñar, dejar todo surgir, apartando el miedo a sufrir.\\\  
  
Canción de: *** Alex Ubago ***  
  
***Me Muero Por Conocerte***  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
¡Hola! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !! !  
  
Ahí les presento mi primer intento de songfic # ^.^ #  
  
¡Espero que les guste y me manden su opinión en Reviews!!! (si no les gustó también, pero no sean crueles ^.~)  
  
¡Remus y Sirius son lo máximo!!!  
  
Y voy a hacer algo de propaganda descarada invitando a los que no han leído mi otro fic a que lo lean:  
  
¡ ¡ ¡ ¡Lean Una vida juntos! ! ! ! escrito por mua   
  
(no me salió muy original la propaganda ¿no? ñ.ñU jeje)  
  
Muchos besos y abrazos a lo Hagrid ^-^  
  
~~*~~Greeneyes~~*~~  
  
PD: ¿Ya les dije que me encantan los reviews? Les hallo gusto a vitaminas para escribir mejores FFics ^.~ juju 


End file.
